gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Approaching Meteor (Episode)
The Approaching Meteor (接近メテオ, Sekkin Meteo) is the third episode of Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam. Summary The narration from episode 1 is repeated, but afterwards, a recap of episode 1 and the previous episode is given. The Grissomm heads for Mesiac Base, the headquarters of the Earth Union Spacial Forces located in the Moon, while the Darius' Adonis follows behind them. The crew are visibly worried about the Adonis attacking them during the trip, and the possibility that they might all die in the attack. Because of this, a minority of the civilians are cowering in fear, while the others who enrolled to operate the ship try to learn as much as they can about their new positions. This includes Anima Vedas and Kara Fumiko, as they practice in Mobile Armor simulators for the MHWMA-13580 Doraga Fighter and the MLRMA-13582 Reprisal Fighter respectively, in order to join Sigro and Takumi in battle. While they do this, Takumi waits outside the simulators, playing with Deva Kars. On the Adonis, Darius learns of another Adonis class coming to resupply him and help in taking down the Grissomm, with its captain being Amy Jagon. He hails her ship and discusses with her a plan of attack against the white ship. Meanwhile, on the bridge of the Grissomm, Doralus talks with Armen Plavska and Mirai Akkah about whether or not Darius is holding back because he's low on supplies, or if he's just toying them into a false sense of security. That's when they see the other Adonis, getting ready to resupply with Darius' ship. They decide to secretly attack them as Doralus sends an announcement to enter battle stations. Sigro runs to the MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam and gets in, followed by Takumi in the MHM2A-13581 Hawkmey Fighter. They launch out and stealthly circle around behind the two ships. They attack, destroying the connection between the two ships (with the addition to the main particle cannons) as they quickly sortie their Aryan units to fight the two mobile weapons. Takumi demonstrates the high mobility of the Hawkmey as it swiftly dodges every round fired it's way. Sigro takes out two Aryans with the beam rifle, as Darius launches out in his custom Aryan. They battle, but it turns south as Darius is too fast for Sigro to handle, but still manages to keep from being heavily damaged. Meanwhile, Doralus orders for the forward cannons to fire onto the two ships, each only receiving minor damage as they slowly dodged to the sides of the blast radius. Meanwhile, Amy decides to sortie in her own custom Aryan to assist Darius. Sigro manages to slice Darius' machine rifle with the beam saber, while he backs away into a hail of gunfire by the Hawkmey. Suddenly, a black Aryan shoots into one of the Hawkmey's thrusters, disabing it as it throws another machine rifle to Darius. It's Amy in the cockpit, who rushes at Sigro with a heat knife. They fight for a while until both ships hail Darius and Amy and tells them that they need to retreat, or else they'll sink. Because of this, the two flee with the ships launching themselves away from Sigro and Takumi. The two are also called back to the Grissomm, as they launch off. A while later, everyone is on the bridge, discussing what to do after they reach Mesiac Base, but no-one can come up with a good plan. They eventually get hailed by Mesiac Communications and they're get cleared to enter space dock. Trivia *The title refers to Amy Jagon's moniker, the Black Meteor.